


REST

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hospital, Law, M/M, Mention of blood, bullet, gun - Freeform, moguham - Freeform, seriwoo - Freeform, surgeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: You may rest, Attorney Seo
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 15





	REST

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Mentions of blood, death, gun
> 
> I'm not familiar in the medical field so please spare me if there are loopholes im sorry

Serim opened the sliding glass in his balcony, welcoming the chilly air of the night wind. Stars are beautifully scattered in the sky and the moon is glowing beautifully. Leaning on the rail while sipping his red wine. It feels familiar but unfamiliar, Serim stroll down to memory lane.

Wearing a black coat over his white button-down long sleeve with a properly knotted tie, Woobin run his hand through his clean cutted hair and deeply sighed. It is another formal event he’s forced to attend, if it’s not because of his friend Jungmo, he’s not going to be obligated to get up from his comfortable bed and prepare himself to socialize

Finishing up his attire with a specs, he grabs his keys placed on the bedside table and walk out from his spacey penthouse.

“Where are you?” Jungmo’s voice echoed in Woobin’s car as he accepted the call into speaker mode while driving

“Almost there” he replied and look at his silver wristwatch “You?”

“I’m already here in the hall, I’ll wait for you” the latter said before dropping the call

Reaching the keys to the valet assistant, Woobin gorgeously entered the luxurious place. He immediately saw Jungmo busy talking to someone unfamiliar in the sea of media and other guests

“Jungmo” he greeted, reason for the latter and his companion to turn their heads

“Finally!” he cheerfully greeted and tap Woobin’s back, “This is Seo Woobin, the attorney friend I am talking about a while ago. And this is Park Serim, my surgeon friend and the host of this event” Jungmo introduced. Woobin already got why the event is about children charity foundation

“A beautiful evening, Atty. Seo” Serim smiled and extend his hand that Woobin immediately accepted

“Likewise, Doctor Park” he said bowing slightly

“I guess I should now go to the stage so no time’s wasted” Serim said smiling to the two gentlemen before walking away

As the program finishes and time to socialize, Woobin who’s not really in the mood decided to go to the garden to breathe fresh air. A chilly wind of the prewinter night welcomed him, not minding the chills he proceeded to roam around the magical looking garden while thinking about the things he should be doing in his house if he decided to ditch Jungmo

“Hi!” a greeting made Woobin stop in his tracks, turning his back and saw Jungmo’s friend smiling at him in his dashing tuxedo “Attorney Seo, right?” he asked and Woobin nod to confirm “I finally had the chance to meet you” he said making Woobin frown

“Why? I mean you know me before?” Woobin asked, pointing himself

“You’re known!” Serim widen his eyes “You didn’t know?” Woobin just shrugged “I saw you a lot in magazine and news, plus I have patients who had been one of your clients before”

“You have so many times in your hands” Woobin jokingly said after hearing that the latter can still read and watch news in his busy profession

“Well, I used to dream about being a lawyer too before but fate leads me where I am now. I still love being updated on some open cases and most of the news I watched, you’re there” the latter explained “ And oh I didn’t know the attorney friend Jungmo’s talking about a while ago is you” he laughed “small world”

“Yeah, I didn’t also know that he has other friends other than me and his boyfriend” they both laughed “I’m glad that you hosted an event like this, even if Jungmo just forced me to come with him since it’s my off, I enjoyed it and I’m glad that I could help in your project”

“The charity is really influenced by my work, these past years, children are always sent in the surgical room, some can afford the surgery bills but some can’t, especially when it’s urgent, and it’s breaking my heart so I decided to come up with this long term planned project” Serim seriously shared “And that! Jungmo’s boyfriend is my cousin, we’ve met before because of Wonjin” Serim explained, Woobin can’t hide his shocked face “Why are you so shocked?”

“Nothing, it’s just, we’re really in a small world” Woobin replied, and the conversation continuous without them minding the people looking for them in the hall and the time. Not until a loud ring made Serim alert, answering his phone immediate and stand straight

“Yes, Dr. Park speaking” Woobin watched the other busy in his phone “I’m coming” he said before dropping the call and face Woobin “It was a privilege to meet and talk to you for a while, Atty. Seo! I’ll remember this special day but I’m sorry because I need to rush now, emergency” he said and lift his phone, gesturing the call made minute ago

“I’m glad for the talk and such, we can do this again next time but first go now and save lives. Take care on your way, Doctor Park” he waved

It was a formal encounter, their first meeting and their first talk.

Woobin entered the specific hospital room to visit his long-term client who just had a surgery in his heart for a legal consultation. No plans on meeting again, but destiny always works hard, maybe harder than the both of them, Serim is inside checking the patient in his last rounds before going home.

“Do not move carelessly, okay?” Serim advised before turning around and met eyes with the man he last seen months ago “Atty. Seo!” he greeted with a smile

“Doctor Park, it was nice seeing you here” Woobin bowed and proceed to check his client “So you are Mr. Kim’s doctor?” he asked after greeting the old man resting on bed

“Not really, I just assisted Mr. Kim’s surgery last week, I just dropped by to check on him since I’m about to go home” Serim explained before helping the patient to sit properly “careful” Woobin silently watched the latter fixing the bed of the patient “Done! I’m going now. Recover fast, Mr. Kim and nice to see you again, Atty. Seo!” Serim waved goodbye and walks out the room, greeting the nurses and patient he’s passing by, when someone called his name

“Doctor Park” a deep voice from behind made him stopped and look back, hands in his gown pocket

“Yes, Atty. Seo?” he smiled

“Uh…You said you’re about to go home right?” Woobin asked scratching his nape shyly, nurses from the counter are all eyes on them “Might want to go out for lunch?”

“Sure! Let’s meet on the hospital’s entrance in an hour” Woobin nodded and slightly bow before going back inside the room, flustered from the stares of the nurses

“Yah!” Serim said catching the nurses’ attention “Nurse Seongmin, please assist him on helping the patient later, okay?” motioning the room where Woobin entered

“Alright, doc!” the younger smiled

Serim in his casual winter outfit, a black turtleneck paired with black jeans and black shoes, topped with his trench coat and a scarf, standing on the hospital’s entrance waiting for Woobin, who’s dashingly walking towards him.

“Sorry for making you wait, Doctor Park” Woobin formally apologized that made Serim smile on how the latter is gorgeously cute even in formal

“It’s fine, I just came here after resting for a bit” he assured, “And just call me Serim, I think I’m comfortable with that”

“Oh! Okay, you can call me by Woobin too” Woobin smiled, feeling relieved on how formality was dropped

“So let’s go?” Serim said before walking with Woobin out the hospital building

And that is how they slowly started, Woobin visiting his client almost daily for legal consultation and the same time to invite Serim to eat outside. Exchanging phone numbers. Texting when they’re both free. Waiting for the other after end of the work or shift. Until it developed into a feeling that both of them did not even tried to deny.

“So, you’re dating?” Jungmo said while tapping his pen on his table,

_‘Engr. Koo Jungmo’_ plate in the table is sparkling like Jungmo’s eyes who’s amusingly looking at the two people sitting beside each other on the couch in his office, space is not in their dictionary

“How many times do you need to repeat it?” Wonjin, who’s also sitting on the opposite couch, annoyed at his boyfriend’s nonstop teasing “They’re dating, official and what about it?”

“Nothing. I’m just surprised” Jungmo answered, smile still not leaving from his face

“You’re annoying” Woobin rolled his eyes and lazily leaned his back on the sofa, softly caressing Serim’s hand “Should we go?”

“What do you mean go? No! Let’s have a dinner outside, this is once in a blue moon meeting so let’s celebrate it” Wonjin protest “You! Stop smiling like that, Woobin hyung is right, you’re annoying!” scolding his boyfriend

“Even you!?” Jungmo said like he’s offended, but it’s just a normal scene for every one of them

Serim opened the sliding glass in the balcony, welcoming the chilly air of the night wind. Stars are beautifully scattered in the sky and the moon is glowing. Leaning on the rail while sipping his red wine, when a pair of arms snakes around him from the back

“Why are you still awake? Hmm?” Woobin whispered

“I can’t sleep” Serim said, changing his weight and lean to Woobin’s body

“You came from an eight-hour surgery, aren’t you tired?”

“I was, but I came home and you’re here, I’m fine now” Serim tilted his head to kiss the younger’s jaw “You’re my rest, Woobin”

“So are you” Woobin said, giving a peck on the older’s lips

“I love you” pulling the younger to another passionate kiss

“I love you more than the stars above us” Woobin said in between their kisses “But you really need to rest now, let’s go inside” he said giggling before getting the wine glass from the latter and lead him back inside their home

3 years after dating each other, they decided to live in Woobin’s penthouse, which Jungmo calling it ‘large place for the ghosts to roam’ because of it being spacious with just Woobin living alone before.

Their relationship looks so maturely perfect. Both of them being professional, the normal cuddle nights for a couple is their study night, both enjoyed learning together, studying together that will just end up flirting all night. One might not go home for days, maybe because of Serim’s surgery or emergency shift or Woobin being out of the country processing papers or finishing cases, and it’s fine, because they support, understand, and trust each other.

Not until _that_ happened.

Windy afternoon of fall when Woobin entered the restaurant, he’s all smile seeing his client waving at him. That is his long-time client, the biggest case he took and won. Woobin is happy to see his client smiling at him for the first time in 10 years, they got the justice after putting the person behind his client’s years of distress for his family behind the bars.

Everything is well, they shared stories and more, this is the first time they talk casually. The client is obviously very thankful to him that listening to the attorney’s stories about his love life seems so interesting

“Since the case is done, I think I’m ready now to ask for his hand” Woobin said to his client while smiling

“Let me be the god father” the other said, making Woobin nod and smile bigger. Few minutes after eating when Woobin noticed a familiar strange man entered the restaurant

“Sir, I think we’ve talked long enough, you still have work” he reminded making the other jolt in his seat

“Gracious! Thank you for reminding me, I have a meeting in 30. I’ll take care of this!” the client stands so as Woobin and the strange man, he accompanied the older first to the counter to pay and once they’re done,

“I’ll use the restroom, sir. You may go already” he bowed before walking towards the strange man assuring his client is already out of the place, he bumps the nearing waiter and all crashed down, bullets are showered all over the places.

A loud alarming beep from the emergency beeper made Serim rush from his office to the emergency room. Everyone inside the emergency room is busy and panicking, nurses pushing the rolling beds with patients from the ambulance, doctors trying to attend to all the patient who’s screaming in pain

_What happened?_

Serim feels like all of his weight dropped in his feet, he can’t move, his head feels light in the middle of the ruckus

“Doctor Park!” A familiar high-pitched voice of Seongmin, wake him up from his senses, he looked back just to see the nurse, pushing a bed towards his way with a patient covered in blood lying in it “Attorney Seo!”

“What?” asking the nurse, thinking he heard him wrong but he saw someone running from the peripheral view, it was Jungmo and Wonjin

“Attorney Seo! He’s critical!” the nurse repeated, panting

Everything seems fast and unreal. Serim sat on the dark corner of hospital hall after performing several surgeries. Head is throbbing, body is aching, heart can’t stop beating and tears are nonstop flowing

“Serim” a familiar voice made him look up, he began sobbing hard “Shh” he hugged him tight while the latter is patting his back

“Wonjin, I’m scared” Serim said in between his sobs

“He’s strong, okay?” Wonjin said, trying to comfort his cousin “He can fight it, you need to rest first”

“How am I going to rest? He’s my rest, Wonjin. I don’t think—I don’t think—” he can’t continue his words; he just hugged the younger tighter and proceed to cry again

Face down and tears are falling nonstop while caressing his hand. Praying every second for him to wake up from his heavy slumber. Hours since the surgery is done and Woobin’s heartbeat are still unstable, his heavy breathing, the monitor and Serim’s sobs are the only sound can be heard in the room

“I know you can hear me, love. I’m tired, I’m so tired for all the surgery I’ve done a while ago. They are all stable now, but why are yours still like this” he put the youngers hand in his face, trying to feel the warmth it brings “Staying beside you here became my rest, because I won’t get tired of waiting for you till you wake up” he said before kissing Woobin’s hand, cherishing its softness and warmth “I wish I could hold you more after this, but I know you’re just waiting for me to say this” again, he burst into tears. He stood up from his seat and kiss Woobin’s forehead, for the last time, he holds the younger’s hand tight before whispering “I love you, Attorney Seo. I’ll be fine here, you may rest now” he closed his eyes and hold the younger’s tight as he heard the sound he hated since then

“You just really waited for me to say that” Serim laughed while looking at the skies “I’m resting here again with you, love. How is it there?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
